


Birthday

by Enderperson



Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderperson/pseuds/Enderperson
Summary: This is basically an early birthday present to myself.I loaded fallout 4 today and it was my birthday in game and it gave me the idea o:





	

"Sooo, Ash." Deacon drawled as he sauntered up to the redhead, who was currently tinkering away at a toaster.   
"Sooo Deeks." they mocked, not looking up from said toaster.   
"When is the railroads secret weapons birthday?" Deacon asked lightly as he sat down opposite of Ash.  
"People still keep track of the dates?" Ash glances up, an eyebrow cocked, before looking back down.   
"Not usually." he paused, watching carefully behind his sunglasses. "But some do."  
"Then why do you want to know?" Ash gave nothing away.   
"Awe c'mon boss. Can't a guy wanna know when his best friend's birthday is?" Deacon gave Ash his best kicked puppy face, probably not as effective as it could be because of his sunglasses but it usually worked nonetheless.   
At this Ash set down the toaster and looked at Deacon. Their face was unreadable. He wasn't sure if their birthday was a sore subject or not. You could never get Ash to talk about the past when you wanted them to.   
"Next month." they finally said, a small smirk growing.  
"What day?"  
"You'll have to guess."   
"What? Boss c'mon that's not fair! How are we supposed to celebrate if we don't know the day??!"   
"Good point. Will there be cake?" Ash leaned their chin on their hand, trying to hold back their grin.  
"Oh only the best kind. I heard that was chocolate so if you don't like chocolate you're out of luck." Deacon wore his own shit eating grin.  
"Well lucky me I happen to love chocolate cake. Oh!" Ash gasped, leaning back in their seat excitedly. "Will I get presents?"  
"Duuh. Who has a birthday party without presents! But you'll have to bring your own."  
"What!? That's not how birthdays are!"  
"Well boss these are different times."   
"You better be fucking with me otherwise I'm not telling you the day." Ash grumbled, folding their arms with a pout.  
"You got me. You know everyone'll get you something. Even Strong."  
"I hope it's not raw meat."  
"You'll have to eat it right then and there."  
"Ew. No." their disgusted face made Deacon burst out in laughter.


End file.
